


Планы с сюрпризом

by Synant



Series: AU 6x22 [2]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s06e22 Blue Bird, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Jisbon, Out of Character, Season/Series 06, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synant/pseuds/Synant
Summary: AU 6x22: Маркус улетает, Тереза остаётся. Ночные, неожиданные сюрпризы.





	Планы с сюрпризом

**Author's Note:**

> Миник написан до выхода 7 сезона в 2014 году. Почти джен с намёком на гет. Пара Тереза Лисбон/Маркус Пайк лишь упоминается.

После заката город был особенно прекрасен. Тереза не спеша направлялась к автобусной остановке, решив, что хочет немного прогуляться. Ей было непривычно ходить пешком. Но в последнее время ей всё чаще хотелось подумать. А за рулём автомобиля это не очень получалось.

Завернув за угол, Тереза оказалась в парке, где часто любила гулять в выходные и, в тайне от коллег, приходить сюда на ланч. Возможно, ей не стоило заходить сюда так поздно, подумалось ей, заметив пару подростков, что так самозабвенно придавалась ласкам. На них ей было всё равно, когда-то и она была такой же: зеленой и беззаботной. Но вместо сожаления, на смену пришла грусть.

Маркус уехал, стоило ей только сказать, что она не готова к таким скоропостижным отношениям и скорым переменам, особенно к свадьбе. К переездам она привыкла, но вот свадьба... Этот шаг был слишком серьёзным, чтобы выходить замуж за человека, которого знаешь всего полгода. Тогда уж лучше Чо, честное слово. Чо она знает намного дольше, хоть и не на столько хорошо.

Тереза фыркнула, представив лицо Чо, если бы он умел читать мысли. Какие только глупости не придут в голову.

От раздумий её отвлёк телефон. Она начала напевать мелодию по мере того, как громкость звонка нарастала. Тереза даже не стала смотреть на экран, уже зная кто ей звонит.

— Что тебе, Джейн? — устало спросила она.

— Ты где? — приглушенно спросил Джейн.

— В парке, — немного удивленно ответила Тереза.

Пару секунд Джейн молчал.

— Заверни влево, — сказал Джейн и сбросил вызов.

Тереза неверяще покосилась на свой телефон. Неужели Джейн успел прицепить жучка к её сотовому? Решив, что проверит свою догадку позже, она завернула в первый поворот, сворачивающий налево.

В сознании проскользнула мысль, что она слишком беззаботна и ведёт себя глупо. Она, без сомнений, доверяла Джейну, но именно такое слепое доверие и пугало.

Маркус был далёк от такой степени доверия. И наверное никогда бы не стал её частью, как бы она не хотела обратного пару месяцев назад.

Тут же телефон зазвонил вновь.

— Да?

— А теперь вправо и прямо по тропинке, — Тереза недовольно покосилась на телефон: похоже, Джейн веселился.

Завернув вправо, Тереза увидела небольшую полянку и только с третьего раза заметила узкую, слабо протоптанную тропинку. Шагнув на тропинку, Тереза поёжилась от холода и ощутила укол страха, заметив, что она не освещается. Но тут же успокоилась. На поясе ощущалась знакомая тяжесть пистолета. Она будет в порядке. Она коп.

Зазвучала знакомая мелодия.

— Я иду, — выдохнула Тереза, озираясь по сторонам.

Это место ей было незнакомо.

— Поговори со мной, я знаю, что тебе страшно.

Тереза едва не фыркнула. Джейн знал её слишком хорошо.

— Скучаешь по Маркусу? — вдруг спросил Джейн.

— Немного, — ощущая в этом вопросе подвох, Тереза улыбнулась. Ей казалось, что будет неловко, но ей было легко. С Джейном — было.

— Больше, чем по мне? — спросил Джейн и Тереза поняла, что он улыбается, это даже было похоже на лёгкий флирт.

Тереза не ответила, сделав вид, что задумалась.

Тишина не давила.

— Ладно, я знаю, почему ты молчишь. Я просто решил устроить пикник.

— В десять вечера? Джейн, ты не исправим, — она рассмеялась.

— Что поделать, — раздался из тени голос.

Тереза подпрыгнула.

— Джейн! — возмущенно вскрикнула она.

— Извини, если напугал, — Джейн виновато улыбнулся, включая фонарик, хотя тут же эту улыбку сменила другая, и Тереза прищурила глаза.

— Ты что-то задумал.

Тот пожал плечами.

— Как ты узнал, где я? — с любопытством спросила Тереза.

Джейн кивнул на телефон.

— Так и знала. Я его выкину, — пробормотала она, кивая на телефон.

— Попробуй, — загадочно ответил он.

— Ты знал, что я пойду сегодня этим путём, но откуда?

— Я знаю тебя, — просто ответил Джейн. — Идём? — и беря Терезу под локоть, он повёл её вглубь поляны.

— Так куда мы идём? — полюбопытствовала она.

Джейн молчал.

— Закрой глаза, — попросил он вдруг.

Тереза фыркнула, но послушно закрыла глаза. И не заметила улыбку, скользнувшую по губам Джейна.

Несколько минут они шли в тишине, и она слышала лишь хруст сухой листвы и веток.

— Открывай.

Тереза ахнула, только успев открыть глаза. И удивленно посмотрела на Джейна.

— Ты серьёзно? Как ты это сделал? — единственное дерево было усыплено искусственными фонариками. А рядом лежал плед и корзина для пикника.

Джейн похоже и не думал шутить.

Тот лишь махнул рукой.

— Моя пони! — её подарок на день рождение стоял перед ней в трёх шагах, привязанный к дереву. Она тогда отдала её в руки новых владельцев... — Джейн, ты, ты... — и Тереза порывисто обняла Джейна.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — тот улыбнулся.

— Спасибо. Так пикник был уловкой? — глаза Терезы лучились теплом.

— Ну, почему же. Вино или шампанское? — Джейн лукаво улыбнулся.

— Вино, ты же знаешь, я ненавижу шампанское, — Тереза скривилась, даже не думая прятать эмоции.

Джейн улыбнулся.

Присев на покрывало, Тереза закинула в рот пару ягодок винограда.

— Джейн, — обеспокоенно начала Тереза, — тебе не кажется, что это похоже на свидание? — и тут же пожалела о сказанном.

Её прямолинейность когда-нибудь её погубит. Джейн пожал плечами, отводя взгляд и пряча улыбку.

— Ах ты... — возмущенно вскрикнула Тереза, кинув в него салфеткой. — Я бы хоть оделась получше! — она засмеялась.

Конечно, она шутила. Наверное.

— Ммм... я предупрежу тебя в следующий раз, — сказал Джейн, подавая ей бокал вина.

— В следующий раз? — переспросила Тереза. — Хорошо... — отстранено добавила она, но потом тут же встрепенулась. — Что? Джейн, ты, ты... — похоже Тереза не могла найти слово, которым можно было назвать Джейна в данный момент.

— Я, — похоже тот основательно подготовился к всплеску эмоций и нелестных эпитетов в свой адрес, тут же пресекая их на корню.

— Почему у тебя всё не как у людей? — вздохнула Тереза, наклоняясь к нему и целуя его в щеку. — Спасибо.

Патрик лишь улыбнулся.

_План удался._


End file.
